Yuto Sorarun
Yuto Sorarun (そらるん 悠人 Sorarun Yuto) is the male protagonist of the Sadist Master series. He is a pet that serves under Kagome Yuu, his master. He is the ruler of the shinigami realm and a cursed infamous serial killer named Yukiteru. Appearance Tall, slender, and pale. Yuto has a deep scar around his lower left cheek, making it very noticeable. He has black-violet hair and icey blue eyes. He oftenly wears long sleeved shirts and dark-colored clothing. He always wears a long hooded torned black coat only during his kill, and a black jacket during his any other normal day. In his stay in the Shinigami Realm as it's ruler, he wears these formal clothing or usually the same long coat he uses as a serial killer. Always seen smoking during the late evenings. His eye color may switch to violet once in control of the demon within him. Personality A psychopathic cold-hearted serial killer, craving for the taste of sweet souls and fresh blood. He is a man of sadism and masochism. Possesed and cursed, he also suffers some psychological disability, psychosis. Yuto is also depressive and dense to most. But once he changes character, he may be a kind, thoughtful boy. A genius at most that his academic skills ace high up even without getting to study. Although being rich in the Shinigami realm, he was just a simple man on Earth. A deliquent, antisocial, and an orphan with only a little sister. He was once a playboy, but soon changed after some time. Either Kuudere or Yandere. Rarely Tsundere. He has a similar voice to that of 'Mamoru Miyano' and his singing voice is alike to Utaite 'KanzentaiCell'. History Pre-contracting Born from a royal family in the Shingami realm, Yuto was the next planned heir of the throne. But despite such a high honor, he was also considered a bastard child for his half blood. His mother, the ruler of the Shinigami Realm, was a Death Spirit. And the realm's rival demon, the Dark Phoenix, was his father. Having the side of both his mother and father, he was often bullied about it while he was a young boy, sometimes, getting beaten up. But other people admired him, since he was the kind and helpful boy towards them. But of course, being hurt by others worried his parents. Yuto's mother, Yume, gave her the position to her brother, Hibiya until Yuto will return and take the throne after. Afterwards, Yuto and his parents moved to a different realm, far from the reaches of most shinigamis. That is Earth. Yuto lived there more peacefully. His parents seemed to enjoy it there too. Living like normal humans, Yuto adapted to the human environment, making him age like a human rather than a Shinigami. And with that, life was shorter for him. His father started working overseas in London while his mother stayed at home to raise the young Yuto. Since he was such a dependent boy, he would cling to his loving mother every single time. Also, he was brought to school for further education notices. Yuto, was also born a genius. Gifted with such a blessing, he was able to skip a lot of grades, reaching Grade 2 at the age of 4. Some time later, Yume gave birth to Yuto's younger sister. Since it was winter, Yuto named her "Yuki" which meant by snow. He cherished her so much that he promised to take care of her until the very end. But there was something that Yuto knew, but never said to anyone. Yuki's father wasn't Yuto's father. It was around the past seasons, he would see his mother with another man on the way out of school. Sometimes, even in their house. Even more, Yuki was half human, making her fragile and sickly during Shinigami acts. Not even Yuto's father nor Yuki knows of this. And he doesn't want to ruin it, keeping it a secret. Years later, Yume started to grow weary after her recent break-up with Yuki's father. She even got depressed after realizing that Yuto knows of her secret. Due to that, she grew furious to her own son. Every now and then, she would beat him up, throw things at him, and other painful acts. But he stood firm, protecting his sister everytime she gets caught up in his mother's rage. That loving mother had disappeared, making Yuto stressed, then depressed. Yuto also became bullied in high school for his strange academic skills, and the so-called paranormal activites going around him. At the same time, he was attracted and loved by all the girls in his current university for his talents, skills, and looks. Of course, being meek, Yuto never considered himself worth liking. He started being even negative slowly. But suddenly, Yuto reaches the edge of his sanity. After being bullied, beaten up, harrassed, and made fun of in school, screamed, thrown at, and beaten up by his mother, he gains the psychological error of psychosis due to his heavy stress. He would hallucinate, go insane, and sometimes, even hurt his own little sister. He feared himself, but he grew uncontrollable with his anger and rage. One day at school, he was bullied once again by the senior students. As they were just about to beat him up, he breaks their arms. He even punched the wall that made a huge crack from 5th floor upwards and downwards. This cause a huge ruckus in the school that he had no choice but to leave the school quietly and never to return there. When he went home, he locked himself in his room and only came out during the midnight for food. He stayed locked in his room for an entire 2 months. Then he hears Yuki crying loudly, giving a shock towards Yuto, he barges out of his room and runs downstairs, catching Yuki getting beaten up by his mother. Enraged, he grabs a box cutter and stabs his mother multiple times until she died. He was 15 that time. Yuki, having to catch the whole scene in front of her, she vowed to watch over her brother this time, after all the care he's given to her. Soon enough, the good of Yuto slowly started to fade. The next day, multiple murder cases have been made, yet he wasn't caught. 5 people were killed: Yuki's father, his wife, his grandmother, and his two children, all stabbed to their deaths. Because of that, his heart was open to any demon. One late evening, the soul of his angered mother came to him, cursing him with a demon lord into his very soul. His curse. He must kill at least 5 times a week and feed the soul to the devil within him. If he does not do so, he will suffer plenty of scars, wounds, diseases. And soon enough, the demon will eat Yuto's soul instead. Being given such a curse, he had no choice but be the devil his mother wanted him to be. When he reached the age of 17, he stayed stuck on that age. Within 6 years, he became the unknown serial killer "Yukiteru", killing at least 12-35 people each in two days. His massive murders made him the number one priority of the Japanese NPA and Government, planning the death penalty once Yukiteru is caught. Even so, Yuto's shinigami childhood friend, Sheena, and is now his greatest rival yet, searches for Yuto to hunt him down and steal the inheritance of the throne to the Shinigami Realm, and to avenge her father who was killed by Yuto when she was just 11 years old due to a major crime her father did as punishment. Yuto although was a careful man, never leaving a trace of evidences. He even avoided getting close to anyone just to hide his identity, making him an antisocial. He never went back to school either, that during his past time, he would just play video games or work in errands just to gain money. Since he was already considered orphaned after losing communication with his father, he took care of Yuki as a responsible older brother. Once, he happened to attempt suicide, but never really did with the thought of leaving his sister behind lingers in his mind. Also, now the actual head of the Shinigami Realm, he was so far, the youngest to ever conquer 5/7 realms using the traditional warring system of the Underworld: Which is, the conqueror himself versus a defending group that averages about 10,000,000 members. Relationships Melissa Ayase In Yuto's V6 Twitter Relationship Path, Melly was just a simple young-looking girl who happened to approach Yuto. This girl asks him to be her onii-chan. Yuto thinks that there is nothing wrong with this and agrees. Now, he didn't realize that he made a major turn in his life. One night, a blood-stained axe falls out of Melly's bag. He slowly grew suspicious of her, and tried his best to figure if she was a murderer or not. He didn't gather much proof though. But when he slowly began to give up, he grew feelings for Melly, the fact that she showed deep care for him. Like one time when he fell ill, Melly had to watch over him until he felt better. One time during one of his murders, he was almost caught and was chased around the city by the NPA Police Enforcement. With nowhere to run, he enters the school Melly was in and there he found an escape, hiding from th police that was slowly investigating the school. He returns home, only to be visited by a frightened Melly. Aware that he had caused a ruckus at te school, he wanted to test what Melly thought of Yukiteru, eventually admitting that he was the serial killer. He has also managed to show his feelings for her by giving her a kiss. But all that? He didn't want to make it official yet. He just wanted to make Melly be aware of how he thinks about her. But now, he wanted to bring his limitations to being with Melly, only because he didn't want to drag her to his problems and so on. This depresses Melly, making her fall ill. Yuto grows worried for her state and began treating her until she felt better. Realizing that he had hurt her feelings, he makes up for it, eventually, making her his girlfriend. Yuki Sorarun Kagome Yuu Quotes Trivia *His official Twitter account is @TwoFacedDemon. *Yuto is the main OC of Rugichi. *"Yuto" (悠人) means "distant person". *"Sorarun" (そらるん) is a combination of 2 kanji words. "Sora" (空) meaning "sky" and "Ru" (流) meaning "exile". *Yuto's middle name, "Handreiane", could be a ripoff from the name "Andreia" which means "manliness" in greek mythology. *He likes chocolates, prawn tempuras, roses, horror or thriller games, lolis, scent of sweet souls, ramen, and possibly fun people and dislikes anything with tentacles, cliche things, narcisstic people, people who hurt others for no reason, and himself. *His major fear for tentacles all started when a squid attached to his arm and octopus nearly drowning him. *An avid gamer who specifically plays more horror games or eroges. *Quite the pervert that he keeps hentai doujins which tags are usually lolis or incest. *He only acts shy towards people once they flatter him. *He'd do anything for prawn tempuras *Definitely a bisexual. Can be a bit pedophile-ish. Seke. *He tends to forget every kill he made. *He was once part of a certain band as a vocalist. But stopped for a certain reason. *He prefers keeping his birthday to himself. *He's a black belter in martial arts, giving him the strong ability to deal with harassers, robbers, and other certain people he dislikes. *He doesn't drink alcohol a lot. But when he does, he tends to be more perverted, very violent, or drowsy after drinking. *His bloodtype is O. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Brotagonists Category:Contracted